Watching the unwatchable
by Elcee
Summary: Set after the season finale, Claire's in hospital etc etc, i'm just impatient
1. Watching and waiting

Title: Watching the unwatchable Author: Elcee Rating: Pg + I guess, don't know yet Summary: Events after the season finale with Claire in hospital Disclaimer: I own nothin'! Unfortunately or else I'd have Alex in chains and handcuffs *hehehe* (Add dirty laughter). So don't bother suing me cause I'm just a farmer.  
  
He stared down at her, his deep eyes darkening with barely restrained emotion.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you just tell me?" His voice was harsh from lack of use against the quiet room with the only exception of noise being the steady beep of the heart rate monitor.  
  
"I though we were mates" He paused, looking away from the pale, still figure towards the white walls "I thought we told each other everything".  
  
While his whole body was frozen in place by the bed, his fingers were the only movement in the room as they absentmindedly played with her slack fingers.  
  
It had been a shock to say the least. Pregnant? He'd thought she'd been off purely because of the races and facing Peter again but for her to have been so edgy now made perfect sense.  
  
And now he could see why she hadn't told him about the child. His reaction to her and Peter's engagement hadn't exactly been overwhelmed with happiness much less understanding.  
  
He'd flipped his lid to put it bluntly.  
  
He'd said things he regretted now but not then.  
  
He'd spoken his mind on Peter for once without restraint, which started the whole current situation where she'd been forced to ride to replace him after the shoulder incident.  
  
He'd been jealous.  
  
Alex's relationship with Claire had always been non comprehendible to Peter. He was just unable to imagine that it was possible to be such good friends with someone but still not having a physical relationship. Alex wasn't even sure he himself understood just how himself and Claire could be so damn close yet still not be together.  
  
He glanced down at her still face, her dark her framing her pale features and he carefully reached across and tucked a stray strand of soft hair behind her ear. He'd known Claire since.well, forever. He couldn't remember a time when they weren't riding their ponies together as kids, or making mud castles in the McLeod swamp or even curling up in the back of the Ryan family ute after the annual Gungellan show where the parents would tuck them in together for the night while they continued to party. But all those past times suddenly seemed so long ago. Here was Claire, injured and pregnant to that bastard's child while Alex was silently watching over her. If anyone had said that this was going to happen, he knew that he would have locked Claire in a horse float months ago and made sure she'd never met Peter.  
  
But he'd been jealous.  
  
He'd yelled at her at the show because for the first time, she was talking to someone else about her problems, was drinking on the verandah with anyone but him. Peter had started to muck up their friendship from the start and Alex realized only how much when he hadn't told Claire that he knew Peter was married. When she turned up that day at Nick's and found out that they'd known, he'd felt like beating himself up because he'd failed her. He hadn't told her. He hadn't protected her.  
  
And she'd protected him. She'd called off the engagement that meant she could keep Drover's Run because he wasn't willing to be her friend, only a neighbor if Peter was around. She'd done what he should have done but hadn't.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the soft yet present voice of the very women in question.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
He was quick to stand, leaning over her; his eyes searching her face as she squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them. The deep windows stared back at him and although he'd deny it, his heart was rapidly beating at the thought that her first reaction was to call for him.  
  
"Claire? Can you hear me?" He anxiously waited as she drew in a shaky breath and licked her dry lips while he clutched her hand tightly in both of his.  
  
"Yeah, I can hear ya Alex" she responded, a smile beginning to from on her lips as she looked up at him. But he couldn't see the smile, all he could see was the pained and anguished look on her face as they loaded her into the ambulance and Tess had announced the pregnancy. And his eyes had met with hers for those moments after she'd told Peter it wasn't his and they'd begged with him, pleaded that he was still her friend and that he'd save her. He'd protect her once again as he'd so readily used to.  
  
Alex shook his head slightly, shaking away the memories and focusing on the alive women now in front of him.  
  
"Good, cause if you couldn't' hear me I'd be wasting my time when I start to yell at you" he replied gruffly and her smile faded as she waited for the impending lecture that she knew was coming. The one about trust, friendship and the idiotic things that she'd done.  
  
But much to her surprise, it didn't come.  
  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again you hear?" he demanded, his voice shaky as the images of her unconscious form assaulted his eyes again.  
  
Claire stared up at him, her eyes becoming shiny with unshed tears as she stared up at her best friend, the only man to ever be truly there for her always without regards to the effects to himself. She let out the breath she'd been holding and nodded her head solemnly.  
  
"I promise Alex"  
  
And before she could react he'd swooped on her thin form, his large arms circling her and protecting her from the outside world and allowing both of their tears for each other to finally fall.  
  
****  
  
Author's note- Don't really know where this is going but I'd love to have people give me comments and suggestions. Every thing is welcome as I don't hurt to bad.  
  
See ya, Elcee 


	2. Sitting and waiting

Title: Watching the unwatchable  
  
Author: Elcee  
  
Rating: Pg + I guess, don't know yet  
  
Summary: Events after the season finale with Claire in hospital Disclaimer: I own nothin'! Unfortunately or else I'd have Alex in chains and handcuffs *hehehe* (Add dirty laughter). So don't bother suing me cause I'm just a farmer.  
  
  
  
***********  
  
"One hundred and fifty four"  
  
"One hundred and fifty five"  
  
"One hundred and-"  
  
Claire glared at the spots on the ceiling as they swam before her eyes; briefly squeezing them shut before opening them to stare with renewed anger at those damn spots.  
  
"One. Two. Thr-" Quickly giving up as she heard an announced cough, she turned to the door where a figure leant against it, a cocky smile on his features and a suitcase in hand.  
  
"Hey Claireabelle, miss ya medication today?" Alex grinned at the prone women as he sauntered into the room, putting the suit case beside her bed and pulling a chair away from the wall "Speaking of missing things, miss me?".  
  
Claire managed to roll her eyes successfully not causing herself more pain as her best friend turned his chair backwards and straddled it.  
  
"Of course Alex, I cried for you all night" She turned the ceiling glare to the dark haired man who winced slightly under her piercing gaze and sarcastic tone "My heart sings with joy now you're here".  
  
His hand quickly went to his chest, a hurt look on his features "Oh Claire, you tear at my heart, scorn my feelings, oh the pain." his pout came out full force as he flashed his eyelashes at her "And here I am, here with clothes and belongings for you, out of my own kindness.".  
  
Rolling her eyes again, she felt a smile tease her lips as she managed to smack him lightly on the arm closest to her "Oh come off of it mate, I'm sure you'll manage to overcome the obvious oppression you are under".  
  
His pout gone, his smile in full force, he reached out and grabbed the hand swatting his arm in his own hand, squeezing it softly.  
  
"How are you coping in this mad house?" He asked softly, his thumb unconsciously rubbing over her knuckles.  
  
"Okay, they're looking after me at least, not making me hunt for food" she squeezed his hand in hers "Been getting a lot of nurses visiting".  
  
"Oh?" Alex's eyebrows rose, images of kinky procedures flashing through him head "You getting hourly sponge baths?".  
  
"Alex!" Claire laughed at the cheeky grin on his handsome features "You are going to be the worst dirty old man in the district" her own cheek smile met his "And no baths, just lots of questions about the mysterious man who's always visiting".  
  
"My, my, my, I wouldn't happen to be this stranger would I?"  
  
At his sudden interest, her smile faltered, her mind casting back to high school when all the girls would talk to her, her later figuring out that they were her 'friends' to get the latest on Alex.  
  
"Hey! Claire? Earth to Claire?" Alex's hand waved in front of her dazed features until she blinked back into focus, her eyes widening in surprise at her reaction.  
  
"Sorry Alex, I zoned out" she shook her head until she winced at the sudden and stupid movement, her hand flying from Alex's to hold her head.  
  
Alex was up in a second, the chair pushed to the ground in his hurry and his entire being focused on the women infront of him.  
  
"God Claire, are you okay? Is there anything I can do? Can I do something to help?" he started to turn "I'll go get someone-".  
  
Her hand shot out, snatching his arm in her grasp "Hold ya horses tiger!" she pulled him back "Before you go to get the cavalry and march war on the hospital, just sit back down a sec".  
  
Alex turned back around, eyes still wide with worry, his forehead creased with lines.  
  
"What?"  
  
Claire couldn't hold back a laugh that erupted from her, bubbling up from within like Meg's rabbit stew.  
  
"Oh Alex, I'm all right" she held her hand out, beckoning him back to her "I just moved to fast that's all".  
  
"You sure Claire? I can get help" He gestured towards the door as his hand found it's way back to hers. It'd always be like that, he mused, no matter what they always managed to find their way back to each other despite the circumstances.  
  
She smiled at his concern and reassured him by pulling him towards her "Yeah, happens every so often when I do something sharp or sudden" she shrugged softly, careful not to anger any wounds "Please Alex, relax, it's alright".  
  
He glanced back out the door and then nodded "Okay but if it happens again, I will go get someone". Claire nodded in confirmation and stared up at Alex, "Thanks Alex," she murmured, "I appreciate all you've done".  
  
The worry faded from his eyes as his face lit up in an attempt to lighten the mood "Tis cool, what else is an incredibly good looking, damn near god like man going to do with his life?".  
  
Claire sighed as she settled back into her pillows "He could find a sleep medication that doesn't make me vomit.". She glanced both wistfully and hatefully at the I.V in her arm.  
  
"Can't sleep?" he asked, avoiding looking at her cast as it stirred nasty memories.  
  
She sighed again, glaring back at the ceiling "One spot on the ceiling, two spot on the ceiling" she glanced back at her friend "Wanna count with me? I've already counted the flock of sheep".  
  
"Guess what, I'll do one better than maths" And without warning, her covers were pulled back, exposing her unflattering hospital gown and grinned widely at her "How about a human pillow?".  
  
Before she could argue, his warm body was pushed in beside hers on the bed and his arm was slipped behind her thin form, pulling her gently to him.  
  
"Alex? You are NOT getting lucky in the hospital, much less with me!" Her voice was squeaky with surprise and shock as he pulled her to his chest.  
  
She could feel his reply laugh vibrate through his chest into her ear and she surprisingly felt it sooth her nerves.  
  
"Nah, you're in no state for action girl" he grinned down at her "Just for some sleep, those black bags aren't very becoming of a lady".  
  
She rolled her eyes, her arm slipped to rest across his chest as she made herself comfortable against her best friend "Lady, I think not, I'll remember you said that when I'm outta here".  
  
He just laughed softly in return, tightening his protective grip around her and rested his chin on her soft hair "Just shut up McLeod and go to sleep".  
  
"Yes sir" came a soft murmur and it was the last thing Claire remembered as she fell off to sleep.  
  
Alex smiled, maintaining his grip as his own eyes began to grow heavy; safe in thew knowledge that at least nothing else could happen to the women he loved while he was there. His eyes shot open, his body fighting to flee as his own thoughts sank in.  
  
The women he loved.  
  
He had a feeling it was now going to be a long and very sleep free night, well, at least for one of them.  
  
  
  
Wow, I can't believe I actually wrote more of this. Just had time after a very busy day of work. Please review, it makes it worth it! 


End file.
